


I will sing for you

by Krupka123



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also he is in love, And Simon being lost, Connor sings, Fluff, Heartbreak, I just needed to write something on those two, Just Connor being cute, M/M, Markus/North - Freeform, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: Simon is sad and heartbroken, Connor wants to help him, and so he sings for him.





	I will sing for you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I wanted to write. And it happens to be my first fanfiction ever.  
> Shout out to my friend Tery for helping me.  
> I hope you will like it :)
> 
> Also, songs that are mentioned here are [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KHAuLK6z1c) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSO-uZKrZus).

He noticed it when he first saw him in the church. He finished talking with Markus and started thinking about what to do next. Connor knew he had some time before coming to CyberLife and he was not ready to think what about the many things that could go wrong. He started looking around curiously to examine some androids. He noticed the two Traci‘s models, the familiar faces noticed him too and smiled at him. Connor decided to greet them, so he picked himself up from the wall and walked over to them.  
Then he saw him, the PL600, same model as the one who died because of him. He was talking with Markus. Connor felt guilt for a moment, a not so nice emotion, but it was gone as quickly as it came. This was not Daniel, he knew and acknowledged it.  
After some words were exchanged, Markus walked towards the WR400 model and they intimately held hands. „So Markus has a loved one,“ Connor had to smile at that thought. He returned his eyes to the PL600 model and boy, this guy looked really, really sad suddenly. What is he looking at? Oh, at Markus and WR400. But why so sadly? It did not take long for Connor to put two and two together.

This guy was in love with Markus.

And Markus was not in love with him.

Connor forgot about the Traci‘s, went closer to PL600 and decided to greet him.

„Hello, my name is Connor.“ PL600 looked at him and quickly masked his sadness with a small smile.  
„Hi Connor, I am Simon.“ they shook hands.  
„So, you are the infamous deviant hunter. I heard from Markus you are actually deviant now. How do you feel?“ Connor was suprised by that question.  
„Feel? Feel...well, I think I feel fine. Sorry, still new to this.“ he answered truthfully.  
„Its okay, really.“ Simon smiled a little more.  
„Most importantly, how do YOU feel?“ asked Connor.  
„What-what do you mean?“ Simon looked confused.  
„Sorry, I don‘t want to interupt, but...the way you look at Markus...you know...“ Simon‘s face was full of sadness once again.  
„You noticed?“  
„Well, I am a detective, so...yeah, I noticed.“ Simon looked like he wanted to cry. Connor did not know why, but he squeezed his arm.  
„It‘s okay. It really is. I know you’ve only known me just for a few minutes...but if you want to, you can talk to me.“ Connor smiled and it looked like Simon took it as a really nice gesture.  
„Thank you.“

……………………

Markus kissed North.

And Simon looked like he want to die. Even Josh, his friend, noticed it, and wanted to comfort him, but he ended up doing nothing.

After that, Markus gave his speech to all of the androids and they started celebrating. All of them, except Simon. He left thinking nobody noticed, but Connor did, and he followed him.

Simon took so many turns that Connor almost lost him, but then he saw him entering one of the abandoned buildings and followed him there. When he entered, he heard some quiet sobbing so he followed again. The sound is coming from the basement. He found Simon sitting in the darkness, his arms hugging his legs, and his head resting on the wall behind him. His eyes were shut and he was crying. He looked so fragile in that moment.

Connor sat next to him and said nothing. Simon was not suprised by his presence, he knew he had been followed.

Connor thought for a moment, he wanted to tell him something to soothe him somehow, but did not know how. He searched his database and found one method that could work.

„Simon...“ he started, but then he didn‘t know what to say. How to convince this sad and heartbroken blonde. He took his hand and got his attention. Simon looked at Connor and oh, it was the most heartsinking look.  
„Please, lay down.“ Connor tapped on his lap by his free hand. Simon was confused, but after a brief moment he agreed by doing so.

What next? Oh, yeah.

Connor‘s fingers started brushing Simon‘s hair. Simon stiffened for a moment, but allowed it anyway.

And then Connor started singing.

_When you cry I cry with you_  
_And when you're hurt I feel it too_  
_And sometimes it feels like we're going nowhere fast_  
_For every step forward take two steps right back I hope that it helps to know I'll help_  
_However I can_

Simon looked so suprised that even if he didn‘t say anything so far, he sure as hell couldn‘t say anything now. It was so suprising and comforting at the same time. He looked at Connor and Connor smiled a little, his fingers still playing with Simon‘s hair.

_Cause I am an ally and I am a friend_  
_And you have my heart and my voice and my hands_  
_And even a warrior needs somewhere to rest_  
_And I am an ally and I am a friend_

It was...so nice. So warm and honest. He liked this song. He was more calm now.

_So be bold, be brave, be strong_  
_And show them that stone walls can fall_  
_And sometimes it feels like we're going nowhere fast_  
_For every step forward take two steps right back I hope that it helps to know I'll help_  
_However I can_

__

He understood what Connor wanted to tell him, and it worked. He calmed down completely, even managing to smile a little at Connor. It was really nice moment and he kind of wished for this to never end.

_Cause I am an ally and I am a friend_  
_And you have my heart and my voice and my hands_  
_And even a warrior needs somewhere to rest_  
_And I am an ally and I am a friend…_

And that was it, he stopped singing and there they were in the peace and quiet. Simon shut his eyes to rest for a moment, to ‚sleep‘, so to speak. He was in good hands.

……………………

Connor saw how Simon ‚fell asleep‘, so he took his jacket of and carefully placed it under Simon‘s head, removing his head from his lap and then he stood up. He checked the blonde‘s stress level. 25%. Good.  
He didn‘t know when he started to care about Simon so much. He knew that he cared, but why? Emotions were new to him, and he still didn‘t know how to name the many feelings that were in his head. He kind of followed his instinct and programming as a good negotiator.  
He looked around and didn‘t found anything interesting. Some old furniture, boxes, a lot of spider webs, stuff that people keep in their basements, but then his eyes landed on something really good, and he smiled to himself. Oh, it felt...so free to smile for his own reasons.

Simon opened his eyes to immediately see something that was worth paying for. Connor was sitting near one of the windows playing a guitar. He didn‘t move, scared that he would distract him. Simon just listened until the end and then clapped. Connor looked up, suprised and a little dazed by the dreamy state that he was in.

„Wow.“ said Simon, making Connor blush a little. This was new and not unpleasant.  
„Thank you.“ Connor smiled again at Simon. That smile was cute and shy.  
„How are you feeling?“ asked the brown haired man without thinking, making Simon remember what happened and immediately regretted his question.  
„Better. Thanks to you.“ Simon looked sadder but he remained calm.

So many smiles were exchanged.

„Oh, I doubt that.“  
„You are being modest. There is no need. You helped me, that is a fact. Question is, why? We don‘t know each other very well, and yet, here you are, my knight in shining armor. And don‘t get me wrong, we are friends, especially after what you did for me, Connor, but still...“  
Connor blushed even more, his gaze turned to the floor. He already established that he didn‘t know why, he just wanted to be near Simon, he lured him close somehow, and he wanted for Simon to be happy and…

Oh…

Oh no.

Simon understood that without any word.

„Connor, I am flattered, but you know, I just...“ the blonde was interrupted by Connor.  
„No, please, do not. It‘s perfectly fine. You don‘t have to...it‘s just...it‘s okay, really.“ Connor smiled a little again, with a small sadness in his eyes. Simon sat next to him and took his hands.

„Let‘s be friends. For now. I can‘t promise you anything, but if you‘re willing to wait, maybe one day...or maybe not, let‘s see. Just...is that okay?“ he asked and Connor nodded.

„It‘s more than just okay. Friends, then.“ he squeezed Simon‘s hands.  
„Friends.“ Simon squeezed back. And then they smiled at each other with the silent promise of...something. Or nothing. Who knows what the future brings?


End file.
